


Penguin Suit企鹅装

by HolyColorfulPig



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - All Media Types, Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig
Summary: 任何脆弱皆从童年的游乐园生长而来，重新回到旋转木马旁边，留下的手印仍然不会消退。
Relationships: Narrator/Space Monkey (Fight Club)
Kudos: 8





	Penguin Suit企鹅装

**Author's Note:**

> For Weibo@海浪将我们分开
> 
> 与现实脱离严重。谨慎阅读。

早期的照片洗印，需要在胶卷上涂一层感光物质，经过三四天的曝光。你按下快门时，不知道到底有什么，只能把黑乎乎的底片对准太阳。曾经有人教我如何在洗照片前看到图像。

后来所有固定在过去的记忆，见光即死。

今天的任务照计划进行。

泰勒让我们穿上不同的玩偶套装，在所有带玻璃橱窗的店面上贴满《独立日》的海报①。你可以想象开在街角的照片洗印店，半个指甲盖厚的玻璃上有无数你不认识的面孔。泰勒说那不过是未标明的通缉令。

所有人都见过你，也所有人都没见过你。

人们会说，我在墙上见过你。

好像你的脑袋嵌在某个地方。

而我的脑袋悬停在支架里。传说中有一种鬼会跨坐在人类的脖子上，他们以为是自己颈椎的毛病，在医院和家之间来来回回。人们发现他们死去时，头和身子形成完美的直角，骨头在皮肤下突出，差一点儿就能戳破。

我说，这也不过是都市传说，但当下我正在遭受和这没什么两样的折磨。

泰勒给我们的玩偶衣服不是硬壳的。它摸起来像我以前的睡衣，里面什么也塞不下。如果我受了伤，血液会在其中凝结，形成一小个正方形固定在我身上。

有三个太空猴子在我面前停下，他们已经摘下头套，看起来像三个自我嫁接的非人类。

三百年前的北美英属殖民地全然照搬了同样的制度，一个总督，一个咨询会议，一个法院体系。②

他们说，凡事总需要一个结束的仪式。

常有人认为冲洗相片的化学药水污染环境，于是打算用硫化钠和浓盐酸提纯银。这就好比你从一堆杂质中寻找钻石， 你也永远得不到纯银。

暂停。

我默认接下来的一切行为出自自愿。

你可以理解为非道德也非法的炫耀方式，可以理解为这是平淡无奇生活中的第一簇篝火，也可以理解为把排水口打开让轮船沉底的自杀行径。万物有始有终，重要的不是它如何开始，又如何结束，而是你在其中起到什么作用。

快进。

我是杰克早已嗡鸣的大脑。

我由衷感谢他们没把我的头套扯下来，我只不过被按在一张崭新的海报上。或许我正对着那艘不请自来的星舰，身后的人正执行最富象征意义的繁殖模式。

他们说，你有什么感想。

“任何感想，你马上就能说出口的，想要做什么，不想要做什么。”

透过又厚又重的头套，你的视力在某种程度下被削弱，在黑暗中摸索的长鼻鼠。但我能闻到，闻到街角划过的空塑料袋，闻到呼啸而过的雪弗兰汽车，闻到在上班路上妓女，闻到便利店未干的玻璃胶，闻到批量生产崭新海报的油印厂。

这并不是最勇敢的一种展现行为。那些在路中央交配而被撞死的野狗，那些在树上产卵却被猎杀的鸟类，都不如他们勇敢。在晚上十点的大街上和人性交不过是掀开黑色幕布的一角，你连后面是空的、实的都不知道。

我没有任何要求，也没有任何感想。

我的坚硬头套紧紧贴着玻璃，玩偶套装背后的拉链被拽掉时，我感觉屁股凉嗖嗖的。汗液要么是瞬间蒸发，要么是钻回我皮肤底下。

“长官，你知道为什么要发给我们软装的外套吗？”

我是杰克被硫酸毒哑的喉咙。

我知道，猪的膀胱弹性极好。古人用它来做水囊，也能作为盛食物的器皿。我们人类在自我剥削，从下至上，毒素的积累在最高一级爆发。我们当然剥削人类之外的生物，把它们变成人类生活的所有附属品。在每一场假惺惺的环境保护演讲后，人类从未停止繁衍。

他们叫我跪下来，我的头套离开了玻璃，在摇晃之后找到它的归宿。一根我没见过的鸡巴从眼洞的位置插进来。我的眼睛好痛，像飞虫进我的眼。我的泪水直往下掉，他才把鸡巴抽出去，找到了本该是我嘴的部位。

他说，抱歉，长官。

为什么要用软装是一个答案显而易见的问题。太空猴子能让我的后背完全暴露，拎着他们沉甸甸的老二，在后面戳来戳去。

糖，烟草，靛青。你闭上眼就能想象几个世纪前漂洋而来的东西。③那根鸡巴在我嘴唇上磨了一圈，我才敢张开嘴。它捅进我喉口时，我开始想呕吐。它臭烘烘的。我压根儿不知道它以前进过哪个女人的阴道，哪个男人的屁眼，抑或在某人的手里射精。但它现在进了我的嘴，我拼命挪动下巴，好让这又大又臭的东西软下去。

就像你在搏击俱乐部的第一个晚上。膝盖被水泥地面摩擦到破皮出血，颧骨直直擦过沙石，留下一道显眼的光荣战绩。你喘息，你憋气，你窒息，你大叫。你和过场的每一人对视，天旋地转之时倾听每一声呐喊。

所谓仪式感，不过是骗人的灵魂净化。

我猜他们已经半脱下自己可笑的玩偶装，其中一根有点热但不讨人厌的阴茎顶在我尾椎骨上。他叫我抬起屁股，他现在要把今夜清醒无比的整根性器官插进来，他现在要让我在头套里叫出声，他现在要往里边射精。

我一声也发不出，我回到暗无天日的地下室，我被肱二头肌勒住脖子。掉出半拉舌头，眼球只管向上翻，完全掉个头是否能看见错综复杂的脑内构造。瞧瞧你是什么人。

向前一下，向后一下。有根鸡巴在巨大的头套里消失又出现。

我的膝盖在地板上磕了快五分钟——泰勒教过我一个诀窍，如何在没有钟表的情况下知晓时间。从某种角度来说，这是地球上生物的本能，将死之人能够感觉死神的靠近。当然这种诀窍不是你没完没了听着秒针滴答滴答，在每个夜晚倒出所有药片，数上二的六次方后等待下一个恒星日。

我一声也发不出。他在我嘴里射了精，还有几滴挂在通气的洞眼上。我吸了一口，把它吞下肚。你习惯这类事物后就不觉得恶心，它是来自你同胞体内的一部分。

太空猴子把我的屁股往后拖，我正贴着那根依旧热乎乎的阴茎，它在寒风中丝毫没有疲软。

他说，有人在看我们呢。

我不在乎。我不关心。我躲在安全的企鹅玩偶装里，就像躲在我的精神洞穴中。好比我把那只活蹦乱跳的企鹅刮肠破肚，最后藏进它温暖的腹部。

我一声也发不出。痛得想哭。弯曲又丑陋的阴茎挤开我的屁眼，朝里面顶，顶。我拼命抻着两条腿也无济于事，膝盖还在粗糙的地上打滑，像那天晚上一样割出血痕。它马上就要变成一小个方块。另外一只太空猴子犯了同样的错，我的眼球撞上他流水的龟头。他第二次捅对位置时，我差点把他咬断。

他们试图把我提起来，我压根儿动弹不了。我坐在那根先前软趴趴的性器上，内脏被捅个七零八落。我身上有条自然形成的教皇子午线，一边是压迫，另一边还是压迫。

毫无争议的人恐怖镇压。

他们说，路过的父母带着他们的儿子。这是今晚最幸运的访客。

“你吸得好紧，长官。处女的第一夜也是这么紧。你有操过处女吗？你像她们一样不想让屁股靠近阴茎，在鸡巴上动来动去。”

我说不出话，呜咽声穿不透头套。我没有操过处女，我也没有操过任何像玛拉·辛格一样的婊子。

嘴里的这根鸡巴仍然没有射精，我感觉我的内嘴唇起了火，一路烧到我的牙齿，最终和我喉咙里的硫酸团聚，我从此失了声。

“他们对孩子说。这是强奸，也是性交。父亲把阴茎插进母亲的阴道，于是有了你。”

不，不，不是这样。

这和你把阴茎插进另一个男人的屁眼里完全不一样。

他的鸡巴好大，它不是直通通地操进肠道，它又弯又丑，但拥有作为一根阴茎的力量。我失去了视力，失去了味觉，失去了平衡点。我东倒西歪时只能坐在太空猴子复活的阴茎上。

他们还在喋喋不休。

“他们说，如果你把生殖器官插进孕妇的阴道，就好比你在操未出生的孩子。你要明白这一点。”

我的父亲操过我吗？

你应该问，上帝操过你吗？

“他们说，你的母亲顺产下你，在你拥有自主意识前从阴道通向世界，于是你也在无知中成为母亲的性伴侣。”

一个轮回。父亲和母亲性交，母亲和孩子性交。

我们为什么花费一生时间寻找一个上帝和父亲。

因为从始至终我们都知道有良知的母亲不会轻易离开。只有操蛋的父亲把所有一切当作一次性餐具。

这里不再会有任何一个自由的敌军士兵。④

我被面朝下按在街道上时，想的并非是我是否会因为激烈动作导致脑震荡，而是行驶的车辆把我们四个撞死。他们的阴茎就会断在我体内，当警察寻找证据时要撬开我的嘴巴和肛门，把半截曾经鲜活的性器交送给法医。

真的好痛。他的鸡巴在里边撞来撞去，我的肠道就是他中空的阴茎，好比两块阴阳印章。我的阴茎在企鹅的肚子里摇荡，和所有黏糊糊的汗液一起，紧贴我的肚皮。

这也有点像第一次接受群交的客户订单。跪在硬邦邦的玻璃桌面上，提着臀往阴茎上套，用阴道操他的性器。嘴里含着另外一根湿透的，手里也握着两根。他们把阴茎往妓女身上的每一个洞插，妓女变着花样在性爱前给自己灌水，于是桌上留着一滩精液和纯净水生出的怪物。

我是杰克没有知觉的膝盖。

太空猴子在我嘴里高潮时，我被后边的鸡巴操到眼前发白。他还在朝里捅，捅。我忍不住绞紧它，感觉我屁股里有一条喷毒汁的蛇。

我在企鹅玩偶套装里射了精，从我嘴里退出去的阴茎来到身后。

我能闻到地区时是晚上十点四十分，闻到那一家三口站在我们附近，闻到从酒吧出来的高中生在街对面聊天。

我一声也发不出。仿佛得了严重的失语症。

“长官，我们要把你的头套摘下来了。”

我听到自己说，好的。

①电影中太空猴子在便利店中打劫，外窗玻璃上贴着《独立日》海报。  
②北美英属殖民地人口密度大，与法属殖民地不同，自有一套成熟的政治体制。  
③来自英属殖民地马提尼克岛和法属殖民地牙买加群岛等众多岛屿的热带产物，曾是英法与西班牙和葡萄牙贸易往来的重要作物。  
④萨拉热窝事件之后的巴尔干战役中，塞尔维亚最后一次反攻击溃奥地利近三分之二的士兵，塞尔维亚指挥官曾发出如此感叹：“我们的领土上不再剩一个自由的敌军士兵。”


End file.
